Theories of human information processing and learning are continually emerging and evolving, first in the psychological sciences and later in computer science in an effort to model human intelligence in one form or another. At least one theory of human information processing associates various processing events or tasks with a corresponding time which increases by a factor of about ten for each level of task. The lowest level tasks are performed most rapidly and involve purely physical and chemical reactions to produce a response. For example, a reflexive act is constrained by the time it takes for a stimulus to provoke an action potential in a neuron followed by a synaptic transfer to the central nervous system which evokes a response in the motor system, such as a muscle movement. The individual has no control over such actions (a knee-jerk reflex reaction for example) which occur on the order of about 10 mS.
Deliberate actions are those which use available knowledge to choose a particular response over other available responses. Such actions require additional time to complete--on the order of 100 mS to one second. Deliberate acts may be further characterized as automatic acts or controlled acts with automatic acts requiring the former time to complete and controlled acts requiring the latter. Empirical data support this distinction and suggest that automatic behavior occurs by largely parallel neurological processing while controlled behavior occurs by largely sequential neurological processing. This is supported by the constraint imposed by the underlying biological processes involved in transmission of neurological signals.
More demanding cognitive tasks require assembling a collection of deliberate acts in order to compose an appropriate response to a particular stimulus. These tasks may require one to ten seconds or more. The time required for such tasks is a function of the time required to recall appropriate knowledge and apply it to the stimulus. This time may often be reduced with practice as suggested by the power law of practice (the logarithm of the response time varies as a function of the logarithm of the number of trials).
Language processsing of non-native vocabulary elements or unfamiliar vocabulary elements in one's native language is one example of a demanding cognitive process which requires a processing time on the order of seconds. This process may involve perception of an unfamiliar vocabulary element, memory recall to identify the vocabulary element and associate it with a corresponding familiar vocabulary element, determination of an appropriate response, and memory recall to associate the appropriate response with a corresponding unfamiliar vocabulary element. In contrast, a stimulus which triggers a familiar element may evoke a deliberate automatic response which may be performed in a second or less depending upon the particular situation, since the more complex cognitive tasks of assembling deliberate acts is not required.
While realization of a global marketplace may eliminate barriers to travel and trade, fundamental communication skills are essential but continue to hinder progress toward that goal. Business transactions may not be significantly impacted by language obstacles due to the availability of translators in the form of bilingual individuals, computer systems, or pocket dictionaries. However, a number of individuals are required to perform time-critical tasks which must transcend the hurdles imposed by different languages or unfamiliar terms specific to a particular job or environment, i.e. jargon. For example, air traffic controllers, pilots, law enforcement personnel, military personnel, and the like perform numerous time-critical tasks which demand a correct, immediate response to verbal, written, or other graphical communications which may be in languages other than their native language. These individuals must often respond immediately to a presented word, situation, or data without waiting for a literal language translation or another time-consuming cognitive process.
A number of professions, including those mentioned above, also include a significant number of vocabulary elements which are specific to the profession or the geographical region. Experienced individuals are capable of assimilating these terms such that the terms become familiar enough to elicit an immediate accurate response if necessary. Orientation of new individuals to unfamiliar vocabulary terms which may be used in these situations, such as jargon or slang, may require a significant period of time.
A number of prior art language or vocabulary training programs present material using multi-sensory methods but focus on traditional language learning theories which include semantic, syntactic, and grammatic memorization. These methods typically require a significant amount of time to teach fundamental communication skills, especially for older students. Furthermore, once the unfamiliar vocabulary and "rules" are memorized, literal translation requires significant cognitive processing which slows reaction time.
By excluding speech recognition, prior art training systems eliminate vital cognitive tasks which may lead toward increased comprehension and communication skills. These systems are often rigidly structured and do not support the dynamics essential to individual learning.